superstarbtsfandomcom-20200213-history
Card Tiers, Levels, and Themes
** This page is under construction. - Katie ** In SuperStar BTS, there are many components to cards that require understanding to increase and max out your scores. Luckily, here is a guide to elements of cards and suggestions to master your themes! Card Tiers Each card is categorized in a specific tier. There are five different card levels: C'', ''B, A'', ''S, and R''. ''C is the lowest and generally standard card tier. It can be obtained through card packs or specific achievements/events/missions. B'' is the second lowest card tier. It can be obtained through buying card packs, upgrading two maxed out C cards at the price of 1000 RP, or completing specific events/achievements/missions. ''A is the third/middle tier card tier. It can be obtained through buying card packs, upgrading two maxed out B cards at the price of 3000 RP, or completing specific events or achievements. S'' is the second highest card tier. It can be obtained through buying card packs (Premium or Emerald), upgrading two maxed out A cards at the price of 5000 RP, or completing specific events/achievements. ''R is the highest card tier. It can be obtained through buying card packs (Premium/Emerald), upgrading two maxed out S cards at the price of 10000 RP, or completing specific events/achievements. Types of Cards There are three different types of cards to obtain: Normal, Signed, and Prism. Normal is the standard and lowest ranking type of card with no special attributes. The maximum amount of points a normal card can have is 179 S and 100 Health (maxed out R Card).itsraih | YouTube: https://bit.ly/2TyBYw7 Signed is a type of card that has a higher score and health threshold. The maximum amount of points a signed card can have is 196 S and 100 Health (maxed out R Card).kuroEKE | Reddit: https://bit.ly/2TAWigj Signed cards look like normal ones with the exception of the member's signature at in the bottom right corner (see image right, top). ''They are typically found in Emerald or Premium card packs. 'Prism' is the highest ranking type of card. So far, it has the highest score and health capacity. The maximum amount of points a prism card can have is 214 S and 100 Health (maxed out R Card). Prism cards look like normal ones with the exception of the member's signature at the bottom right corner as well as an animated sparkling background ''(see image right, bottom). They are typically found in Emerald or Premium card packs. It is highly recommended to focus on upgrading prism cards (preferably in your theme) as they offer many more points possible across all tiers in comparison to their signed or normal counterparts. Themes A card theme is a specific compilation of cards of each member. Each album contains multiple themes, some being available only for a limited amount of time (these themes are subsequently labelled as "Limited"). There are no differences between limited and normal card themes. They do not offer better or worse attributes. Equipping some to all cards in one theme offers varying advantageous attributes (discussed in the next topic). Level, Score, and Rave Bonuses Depending on the amount of cards, collecting and equipping cards from one specific theme unlocks a Level Bonus (also known as a Theme Bonus or Album Theme Bonus), starting from 0 (no bonus) to 3. It also awards the player a specific amount of points at the beginning of a song, called a Score Bonus. The game takes into consideration the overall quality of all seven cards within an album to determine its Album Grade. The higher this is, the higher your Score Bonus will be. When it comes to a Score Bonus, it varies depending on the Level Bonus. The maximum Score Bonus is 500,000 (Album Grade R with Level Bonus 3). Below is a chart of the types of Level Bonuses according to the amount of cards from the same theme a player equips.cheingjx | ARMY Amino: https://bit.ly/2RIsi5f A level bonus also coincides with a Rave, which grants a multiplier to rack up even more points as you play. It's also important to note that these are the initial multipliers. You are able to increase your multiplier up to 4x if you hit enough S Perfect notes consecutively while playing the song. Regardless of your rave, however, if you miss a note, your entire multiplier vanishes and you start back at 0, forcing you to build it back up again. *'' Please feel free to correct me if I am wrong--which I probably am.'' Though it is best to achieve the highest level bonus, that is not always the case. For example, it would be better to replace a B Card that is not in your theme with a C Card that is; this applies to cards without too much of a disparity between them. However, it is not recommended to replace a high-tier card with a low-tier card (ex: R and A). References